


They will tell the story of today

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: Werewolf family [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, Gen, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mother-Son Relationship, POV First Person, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Young Remus Lupin, i'm proud of myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: Written for The Houses Competition year 6: Remus remembers a day from an old picture. (this is my first time doing a first-person and I’m proud of myself) Hope Lupin taking pictures of everything was inspired by my late grandma.
Relationships: Hope Lupin & Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin and Teddy Lupin
Series: Werewolf family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273925
Kudos: 1





	They will tell the story of today

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning this has some bullying in it, and this is the way I portray young Remus so he might be OOC. I’m not sure. This is just the way that I portray him.

In the photograph I'm smiling, but my memories from that day were far from happy. The photograph was old. Old memories just take too much space in your mind. Why would you want an old memory? Let alone a picture showing it. 

The day started normally, well, normal after the bloody full moon. You see... I’m a werewolf, don’t worry, I’m not dangerous, at least that is what my mother keeps telling me. What does she know? She’s a Muggle. I’m rambling, I’m sorry. 

Anyway, I woke to pain everywhere. However, _this_ I was used to; it was getting bloody annoying, the pain. My name is Remus John Lupin. I'm fifteen years old. I live in a very old, musty house in the middle of nowhere in the woods of England. I don’t really care about living in the woods, but my father, well, he hated living in the woods. Or at least that is what I remember about him before I became this monster and he died trying to protect me. Sorry, I’m rambling again. 

The pain was less this time around which was a good thing. It was worse when I was younger because sometimes my mother would come into my room to ‘check up on me.’ She thought that I would die during these transformations. I overheard her saying it to my uncle a few weeks ago when I was unpacking my Hogwarts trunk. She would do it while I was trying to sleep, and I would hear my door opening and closing. I hated it, but since I got older, she stopped doing it. Sometimes it's hard to be me and I hate that I’m like this, but others, well, others are nice, and I love to laugh and hang out with my friends. 

However, it's summer and they are busy so I can't do that right now. A sigh escaped my lips as a small knock came upon my bedroom door. I didn’t say anything as the door opened slowly. My amber eyes opened, but they quickly shut as light filled the room. 

“Remus, honey, I have some soup for you,” my mother said, walking into the room, holding a tray with a bowl of steaming hot soup on it. 

I don’t like soup, and I wasn’t hungry, so I looked up at my mother. She smiled sadly at me and sat down on my bed. I flinched but she did not see it. “Remus, honey, I know it's been hard without…” My eyes dropped, cutting her off. “I wish I could do more, honey, but, hey, at least we have the house. If you're up for it, why don't we go out for a walk and make some memories?” Mother always asked this after the full moon, but maybe today she was right. Little did I know that this _normal_ day after the full moon would no longer be normal. 

It was a nice day. The birds filled the clear summer sky. I could hear kids yelling and laughing as I walked, using my cane; I walked alongside my mother, who was humming to herself. Her humming made me happy and warm. We walked through the woods and onto the street leading to a small town. The kids were visible now as they ran around the streets. “I’m going to get you!” the smallest one called. A smile formed on my lips as I watched them. However, a sadness filled me as I thought of never having that childhood for myself. 

Mother saw this, closed her eyes, and stopped walking. A small sigh came out of my mouth as I watched her put her hands on my shoulders.

“Remus, are you thinking about what’s missing from your childhood again?” Her voice was firm, and I knew that lying would not work at that moment, so I sighed and nodded slowly.

“But, mother. I’m a monster. Why would…” I stopped when my mother shook her head.

“That is enough, Remus. You are _not_ a monster. How many times do I have to tell you?” Her voice was still firm. I nodded slowly and looked over to the kids who were still playing.

“I know I’m not supposed to, but..” I trailed off and shook my head. Knowing that mother would not allow me to play with the neighborhood kids because of me being a monster. 

Mother smiled at me as I saw her also looking at the kids. “I know that I’m fifteen, but…” 

Mother smiled and nodded. “Go ahead, Remus. I know that you never had the chance to be a kid, and maybe you can...” 

I nodded, cutting her off, and walked over to them, forgetting that I was still weak and injured from the full moon.

I calmly walked up to the kids who noticed me, but they did not say anything. All they did was stare, and I could not help but be angry. I hate when people stare at me and laugh as they call me a freak or something. 

“He–hello,” I stumble on my words as they flew out of my mouth, making the kids laugh at me, but the oldest looked at me and walked over. I watched as he stared at the cane in my other hand, and that is when I remembered that I shouldn’t be playing with anyone, even though I’m a teen and missed the chance of playing with other kids. I thought it would be fun though.

“Hello,” he said back, running his hand through his brown hair that matched my own. “What's with the cane?” he asked, looking at it. 

However, no words came out of my mouth as I thought of something to say but I got nothing, no lies to tell this teen that could be looking after the kids who stopped playing to watch. A sigh escaped my lips as I thought quickly again. A lie came to me, and I knew that this could blow up in my face, but I needed to say it.

“The cane–” I took a breath, “–is because my father damaged my leg when I was little before he left. He pushed me down the stairs.” I tried to hide the smirk forming on my face. 

The boy looked at me and raised an eyebrow before he started to laugh. This came to me by surprise, but what came next made the wolf come out. 

As the boy laughed, he kicked the cane that I thought I had a firm grip on. My grip loosened and I fell to the ground. A pain shot up my back and I knew at that moment that I should have stayed with my mother. The boy laughed at me and picked up my cane. He looked at it before he threw it onto the street where I could not reach it.

“You’re a joke. I know you are lying by the way. You're just trying to sound cool. By the way, I know you live with that joke of a mother. She, what, kisses you good night?” The boy started to make mock-kissing noises as he laughed. The other kids, I could not see them, had run away when they saw me fall. Hot tears formed in my eyes for no one mocked my mother. 

So, with all my strength, I channeled the wolf inside me, and stood up to stare at him. A low growl escaped my throat. He laughed again, but he stopped when he must have seen the wolf in my eyes. 

“Get away from me!” he called in fear, before he pushed past me and ran away, making me fall to the ground again. 

It felt like hours since I laid there with tears pouring out of my eyes. Even though it was only minutes. My mother had no idea what happened, and I did not wish to tell her. When she ran over to me in her panic, helped me to my feet, and handing me my cane, I did not say anything. When she asked, “Are you alright, honey?” I quickly nodded as we started to walk back to the woods and to our house. 

I had a lot to think about when we got back to my house while I sat outside, reading a book in the nice summer breeze. The wolf just came out so that wasn’t my fault. 

I sighed and looked to the back door to see my mother with her Muggle camera. She loved taking pictures of the trees in our backyard. “Remus? I want to take your picture by this tree. Come over here,” she told me. I smiled at her, even though I knew that she loved putting me in her pictures. I usually didn’t mind, but today, I was not really in the mood. However, I did not want to upset her, so I stood up and walked over to the tree that she was pointing at. 

Taking a deep breath, I smiled at the camera. Mother took the picture and smiled at me. 

As I look at this yellowing picture of me and one of the many trees from my childhood home, I knew that even though my mother was a Muggle and that she knew that I was in pain that day, she took her time to take this picture of me in the only place other than Hogwarts that I called home. 

It's been years since that day but I remember it like it was yesterday. Mother died a few years after that day. My mother always tried to be a good mother and she was the best mother in the world to me. 

I looked up from the picture to see my own son in the doorway, holding onto his plush wolf in his arms. “What are you looking at, Daddy?” My son, Edward or Teddy, asked me as he walked into the room. I smiled at him and nodded.

“Just a picture that your grandmother took of me. Do you want to see?” I asked him, showing him the picture. He smiled at me and sat down on my bed. I showed him the picture and smiled when he ran his little hand over it.

“You look just like me,” he cried, and at that moment, I knew that Teddy would grow up to be just like me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a first-person and I’m proud of myself


End file.
